


[Podfic] Untouched

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LoL Samy has some short ones... *points* like this one and I needed something little to balance all the STUPIDLY LONG ones she's written. :D sooo here it is enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Untouched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untouched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881357) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> LoL Samy has some short ones... *points* like this one and I needed something little to balance all the STUPIDLY LONG ones she's written. :D sooo here it is enjoy

Untouched

By: Samyazaz

4:00

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tmxf37ak6k69zii/Untouched.mp3)

[Streaming at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tmxf37ak6k69zii/Untouched.mp3)


End file.
